Theirs
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: She would make a magnificent Goddess... Luke/Hermione pairing.
1. Theirs

**Theirs**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Harry Potter or the Percy Jackson series.

Dedicated to** scifichic774**. I hope you enjoy it love!

* * *

"You shouldn't be here!"

A dry chuckle escaped his lips, his clear blue eyes taking in her agitated stance.

She was such a wildcat when riled. It was one of the things he appreciated about her. There was an indomitable fire inside this tiny slip of a woman that burned as passionately as the sun.

Reaching out, he pulled a coiling tendril of mahogany around his fingertips. "You really should calm yourself little witch. Someone may overhear."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione regarded the man towering arrogantly before her with such a condescending smirk upon his full lips she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or snog him.

Merlin he was handsome and the prat knew it.

"Luke. You can't be here."

Tangling his hands further into her wild mane, he merely looked down at her with amusement. "And why is that?"

"If Lavender or Parvati come back early-"

"Let them."

"Luke!"

"I love hearing my name fall from your lips."

He was entirely too impossible. There was no point in arguing with him.

How did it come to this?

She could recall clearly stumbling across his battered form upon the shores of the Black Lake. She had absolutely no idea how he came to be there, but she couldn't very well leave him.

She had been running a simple diagnostic spell when he suddenly regained consciousness.

Blue.

It was such a clear shade of blue that it rivalled the sky in its intensity.

What followed was a heated argument about retrieving a Professor to help him to the castle.

It was in that moment that he just disappeared from sight.

Had she not been a witch, she would have thought herself insane. Instead, she had been baffled by his ability to _Apparate _while on school grounds.

She had not seen him for another month where he had then proceeded to question her about her being a witch. Apparently, he was no wizard. What he was, she still wasn't sure, but it was definitely not a muggle.

Luke stilled his hand in her hair, a brow quirked in curiosity. "You're deep in thought again Hermione. About what?"

"Why do you keep visiting me at odd times?"

Such a simple question, yet the answer was so very complicated.

He supposed he could try to keep it vague.

"I find you calming."

Hermione blinked. "Calming?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he stared down at the brunette. She was beautiful.

There was an innocence about Hermione Granger that entranced him. Innocence was something that he had lost long ago.

Coupled with her keen intelligence and fiery temper, she certainly made an interesting distraction.

She was a much unwanted distraction. He had more important things to focus upon – like revenge.

Yet, he found himself addicted to the sweet witch.

His body quivered slightly with anticipation, the Titan Kronos melding easily with his being.

At first he had been frightened. He had though that he would be destroyed as Kronos gained more power within his body. However, he had learned that he would assimilate easily with the Titan – the two joining together to create an omnipotent being not even Zeus could withstand.

_Take her._

Kronos had been fascinated by Hermione just as much as he. She hummed with power, the air thick with magic and saturating the very air around her.

It was delicious.

She was delicious.

Kronos had been more than agreeable about his continued association with the little witch. In fact, he looked forward to it.

She was theirs.

"Luke?

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out for a bit there."

She was certainly observant. "I was thinking about you."

A blush stole across her features, staining her pale cheeks a flattering rose. "Oh…"

_Take her. She's ripe. Imagine her beneath you, that blush of her__s staining her lush little frame as she arches against your body. _

Luke felt his heart pick up slightly.

Shaking his head from his lustful thoughts he merely pulled at the curls he still had tangled in his hand and brought his other hand firmly to her waist.

Tilting her head upwards, his gaze focused upon her full lips. "You shouldn't be embarrassed little witch."

Hermione took a deep breath. He was so close.

He was leaning closer.

He was going to kiss her!

Closing her eyes, she felt surprise wash over her as she felt his lips place a chaste kiss upon the corner of her mouth.

Gazing down at her surprised face, a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat. "When I kiss you Hermione, I won't stop."

It was a promise. Of this she had no doubt.

Luke rested his head on top of hers, contenting himself with the feel of her in his arms.

Soon he would reclaim his rightful place on Olympus and Hermione would be at his side.

His clear blue eyes shone with golden flecks as he took in a deep breath of her floral scent.

She would make a magnificent Goddess.

* * *

**AN:** I admit, not the most original of story titles, but it fit.

I participated in a meme on LJ where the first five people could request a drabble/oneshot from me. It could be anything, but obviously I prefer Hermione centered stories. Scifichic774 wanted a Luke/Hermione story and this is what I was able to come up with.

My next assignment is a Link/Hermione pairing.

I still haven't read Percy Jackson. I know. I'm horrible. Therefore, I relied heavily upon the internet.

Only 3 people have requested something so far, so I still have 2 slots left for people to request. I usually organize this on LJ, but not everyone reads there so I will also be accepting 2 additional requests here.

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


	2. Announcement

**Announcement:**

At the end of my Author's Note, I told people that I'm doing a Pay it Forward meme on LJ. Basically, you can request any oneshot/drabble from me and I'll write it. Originally only three of five people had requested something so I asked for an additional two here on this site.

I'm pleased to say that two people have already requested and since I'm supposed to only accept the first two, I'll stick with them:

1. Waterflower20: Nico/Hermione (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter)

2. Hukomuyo: Edward/Hermione (Twilight/Harry Potter)

Expect your stories within a week or two (before the end of October).

Thank you very much to everyone that reviewed.

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
